Not A Monster
by xXFantasyMixerXx
Summary: Part Two Gaara and Sakura meet again in the Leaf Village, Gaara's feelings toward Sakura gets deeper as her team does it's best to keep her away. Gaara's past made him cold hearted and mean to everyone but not to Sakura.Even his demon isn't mean towards her as they try to stay together as the Chunin Exams are coming up.But what happens during the Exams when it they end
1. Two Friends

**This is part two of the story _That Makes Two of Us_. Please if you didn't read the first part things might be a bit confusing in the beginning. Thank you for reading this part two. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One:

Two Friends

Years have passed since then. Many things can happen in during that time. For Sakura, she was accepted as the new leader but she had a different people with her. Her Guardians weren't there anymore she had other people. All Harunos but were from different places like for example from the village of sound and other places. Although she was the clan leader she didn't feel like she was. It seemed that they were able to perform the secret jutsu but she couldn't. They all told her that she could and she did once before but she didn't exactly believe it. Not until she done it herself. So on this day were she had a small day off she went to the village. As she walked around she encountered her team mate.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said while he ran to her. "Hi Naruto" she replied as he stopped in front of her. "Sakura-Chan what are you doing today?" he asked her as he walked beside her. "Well I was thinking of taking a small walk today then go practice a bit" she replied as Naruto smiled and put his arms behind his head. "I was thinking the same thing!" He said loudly "Hey, I think I'll practice with you" he said excited. Sakura gave out a sigh as they kept on walking. Naruto was one of her team mates. The other one was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha and her sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sakura and Naruto kept on walking around until they arrived the training grounds. They saw a person with black hair and dark eyes.

He spotted the two kids he stood straight.

"Sakura-sama" he said as he stood still. Sakura give out a deep breath. "Hello Leo" she said as Leo calmed down. "Who is this guy Sakura?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed as Leo got annoyed. "She's Sakura-sama to you!" Leo said to Naruto. Naruto got more annoyed "And I ask again who are you?!" Sakura made her to a tree and sat against it. Might as well make herself comfortable seeing this might take awhile. "I am Leo Haruno" the guy said to Naruto "I am part of the Haruno Clan that lives in the Sound Village"

"The Sound Village?" Naruto asked as Leo nodded. "What are you doing here then? Don't you know these are training grounds?" Naruto asked more annoyed. Leo stood quiet. "Well?" Naruto said a bit angry. "Training Grounds?" Leo asked as he looked around. "Ah that explains everything" he said as he crossed his arms and nodded "No wonder I couldn't find the house out here." Sakura was shocked when she heard that. "You can't be serious Leo" Sakura said as she got up and walked back to them. She put her hands on her hips "This isn't the first time you come here you should be able to find your way now" Leo rubbed his head and gave out a nervous laugh as he nodded. "Well then why are you here?" she asked as Leo smiled. "I came to see how you been doing" he said with a smile. "I got the week off so I thought.." Leo said stand upright "why not visit the main branch here in Konaha" he said with a smile. Sakura gave off a small smile. "So Sakura-sama have you-" She cut him off. "I'm still trying Leo" Sakura said looking the other way. "Yeah and more you guys are pressuring her the more it'll take" Naruto spat out at Leo.

"Don't you yell at me!" Leo yelled back as Naruto yelled back "You can tell me what to do!" They both looked like kids fighting over a toy car on whose turn it was to play with it. "Okay you two break it up!" Sakura said coming between them. "You guys are not going to fight!" Sakura said as they both glared at each other. "Leo. I'll see back at the house okay? I'm going to do some training today" Sakura told Leo as he looked down her. "You sure? I can stay and help you train if you like" Leo said. "Well, in that case I guess it's okay if you stay." Sakura said as Naruto kept glaring at Leo.

"Alright then you can stay but you better not pressure Sakura! Like the others in the clan" Naruto said his arms crossed. "Okay then," Leo said as he walked back and stopped a couple feet away from the two kids. "I wont go so easy on you Naruto." He said with his back turned towards the kids "So be ready" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "alright then come at me!" Naruto yelled out as he ran into the grounds looking for him. Sakura stood still and looked around to see any possible sign that might lead to Leo. She closed her eyes and focused she was thinking of a plan until a voice called her.

"Sakura!" She opened her eyes to see Naruto next to a tree point at her. "Look!" she turned to see a dark figure that was shaped like Sakura but with yellow eyes. "You did it! Sakura! You summoned a Shadow!" Naruto said as he ran to her. "You did it!" Sakura smiled she finally did it. "Good Job Sakura-sama! I am proud of you!" The kids behind them to see Leo clapping with a smile then he stood still. "Hey! we still have a battle to finish!" Naruto said as he ran after Leo who only turned to run. "Let's get him Sakura!" Naruto yelled as Sakura nodded and ran after them with her 'shadow' close behind.

* * *

Well then this chapter one of Part two. Sorry if it's a bit short. In the next chapter Gaara will come out. I hope you enjoyed this and I also hope it wasn't bad or anything like that. Well then like I said before the more people ask the quicker the story come. Well then Bye-Bye!


	2. Past to the Present

Chapter Two:

Past to the Present

Sakura and the group started to walk back after Naruto almost tired himself trying to land a hit on Leo but it was obvious that he couldn't so instead of giving up he kept going. As they walked down the street they stopped at a turn. Since they were talking to each other they didnt notice a certain person who stood there unable to believe what was there.

"I say we go eat some Ramen to celebrate!" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head with a wide grin on his face. "No Naruto. I don't any celebration" Sakura said as crossed her arms. "AWWW But Sakura!" Naruto whined. The person who was unnoticed stood by the fence with his eyes on the pink haired girl. He had his arms crossed just listening he couldn't believe it was her he kept doubting until her heard that name that triggered so many thoughts. The same thoughts he tried to forget but he couldn't. Then he looked up to see the orange dressed ninja and a man yelling at each other and after a some more yelling they both ran off to leaving the girl behind. Without thinking he walked up behind her. Only to hear her sigh and say "So much for leader"

Sakura turned around to see a boy with red hair. She gave out a quick gasp but then then she looked at the boy better and noticed something. This boy looked like her friend. The same one she was forced to leave behind when she was younger. She stood quiet until she said lowly "Gaara?" The boy looked up her and slowly nodded. Sakura gave off a smile as she engulfed her friend in a hug. She was happy as Gaara's eyes softened and gave off the fainest smile. Sakura let go as she asked "Gaara, when did you" He answered lowly. "I just arrived from Suna" he said crossed his arms.

They both started to walk down the street while they both talked about what they done. Gaara on his side, made up things so his flower wouldn't get scared. They both sat down on a bench they talked a bit more. "So" Sakura finished up "I was able to to summon one after all" She laughed as pointed "see". Gaara looked ahead to see the shadow Sakura summoned earlier "The thing is" Gaara looked at her again "I don't know how to dismiss her" she gave out a nervous laugh as Gaara smiled. He forgotten how it felt to be with her again. Sakura was happy again. The two now teens stayed with each other until Gaara felt something lean on him. He looked to his side to see his flower leaning against his shoulder she had her eyes closed.

Gaara sat there as Sakura slept. Then the voice came along. **'Well what do you know? You found your precious flower**' Gaara frowned** 'A deal is a deal pup.'** He felt his demon laugh and smile to himself as Gaara's eyes widen. It was a deal. He looked down at Sakura. Yes, it was the deal they made on the day Sakura died. In exchange for help healing Sakura by taking away the source of her death ,making her alive again, Gaara would have to give something in return of the demons choice and by judging his statement he choose his flower. He put his hand on his head as he tried his best to stay clam.

* * *

Sakura woke up to see her friend holding his head. "Gaara?" she asked him as she put her hand on his back "What's wrong are you okay?" Gaara let go and nodded. He stood up "I'll walk you back" Sakura smiled as she stood up and nodded. "Do you even remember where it is?" she asked jokingly. "I sorta do" Gaara said as Sakura walked beside him. "Well then let's see if you do" she said. They walked down the street as Sakura felt something grab ahold of her hand. Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand like when they were kids. The words of the demon kept echoing in his head. He tighten his grip he didn't want to give his flower. If he just found her. He stopped walking and felt Sakura do the same. "What's wrong Gaara?" he heard her ask. Gaara let go and turned towards her as quickly hugged her. Catching her off guard he whispered "I missed you." Sakura hugged him back "I missed you too Gaara". Gaara had many things in mind now. They talked about how they were both going to be in the Exams later on. He though how was going to be able to protect her while she was in danger and what would happen if they happen to face each other. He tighten his hug he didn't his flower to be in danger. He didn't want her being hurt by anyone. He looked up to see her shadow looking at them. They looked each other in the eyes. Then the shadow nodded as it walked past them. "Sakura?" Gaara asked as Sakura answered. "Do you still remember who you are to me?" He let go not letting go of her hand. "Your flower" she said as she smiled. Gaara nodded as his grip tighten.

"Well Gaara I have to go now" Sakura told him as it gave him a frown. "Hey don't be sad we can hang out tomorrow if you like" He nodded. Sakura started to walk away while looking back waving at him. Her shadow following her he waved back as he watched her walk away. Then he walked back to the place where he would be staying with his team. Upon entering the room the people inside went silent as he walked by them to his room. He didn't noticed it until now but it was night and moon was out. He made his way unto the roof above his room and looked into the sky. He turned towards the direction his flower was in.** 'Hahaha. This is going to be fun'** the voice said as it laughed.

* * *

Okay. Okay I know this chapter sucks and after waiting for a while too. I apologize for that. I'll do better next chapter because that's when all the good stuff starts happening. Anyways like before the more people ask for the next chapter the quicker it comes. Til then Bye-Bye


	3. His Flower

Chapter Three:

His Flower

Daylight shined through Sakura's window as it woke her up. She gave out a yawn as she sat up, rubbing her eye. After getting ready for the day she left the house and went into the village seeing she had to meet her team. As she walked down the street she stopped and put her hands on her hips as she said "Front and Center!" quickly Leo appeared in front of her. A bit embarrassed that a child was able to spot him easily. "You been following me for a while now. Something wrong Leo?" she asked as she started to walk again. Leo walking behind her responded "No just wanted to make sure you made it safe to your team" Sakura sighed. "Please you guys need to stop treating me so different. How am I supposed to get strong if you guys are always doing everything for me?" Leo gave off a nervous smile. "Maybe when... You show confidence in yourself as a leader of the Haruno Clan" Sakura gave out a sigh and simply walked past him not even looking at him. "Sakura-sama?" Leo called her as he followed her.

* * *

Down the street walked Gaara and his team. Both close but not too close to him as they walked down the sidewalk. Gaara looking ahead saw his flower walking in his direction. He stopped suddenly causing the two people behind him bump into each other and they would also bump into Gaara if his sand didn't rush up to him. He watched Sakura closely as he noticed the man from before following her. He saw his mouth moving, maybe he was talking to her. Then they both took the next turn. Gaara started to walk again and took the same turn with his team following him unaware of what was going on. They followed them until he saw her go onto a bridge where there were two more kids. One of them was the kid yelling at the guy the day before and the other had a blue shirt and white shorts. He watched Sakura approach them as the other kid went up to her and started to talk to her. Gaara wasn't sure why but he felt angry that someone else was speaking to her.

He stayed there for a long time maybe two hours and during that time he watched Sakura talking to the the guy and he wasn't sure if she was yelling but after two minutes the guy left with some fear in his actions. Then they stayed there until a another guy with gray hair with a headband appeared. Then Sakura and the blonde kid yelled out in union ,loud enough for him to hear, "YOUR LATE!" then he saw the the guy move a bit seeing his face was covered with a mask. After some minutes they all walked away. Gaara would've followed but they all entered the train grounds and if him and his team were spotted it would rise big suspicion. So he walked on with his sister and brother behind him. Both trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Tamari followed her little brother as they walked back to the hotel. She's been observing him lately because she noticed some strange behavior since they came. He left the hotel as soon they checked in. Of course that wasn't out of the ordinary for him or him coming back late but what made it weird for him was that he had a look on his face. For example, when he comes he goes straight to his room no eye contact to nothing but this time he entered the room and stood by the door looking down then up and walked towards his room if he didn't stopped to see a hotel's frame of a flower. She didn't look at it until he entered his room she got up and went to it. It was a tree with pink flowers nothing big. Tamari crossed her arms as she kept think of the rest of the behavior. Today was another example. They were walking around town then suddenly he started to walk faster and it seemed he knew where he was going. After that he was looking at the same direction for a very long time before walking off again. Tamari looked over to her brother to him with a tired expression on his face. They went into the hotel and into their room. They saw their sensei there. She gave out a sigh then quickly regain her posture. Luckily no one noticed.

* * *

"I am telling you. She just needs more time." Leo gave out a sigh as the figure leaned against the tree. "If she manged to summon one already. I am sure she will be able to be confident in her strength." Leo watched the figure walk to him. "When did this happen?" It asked. "Yesterday" Leo replied as it smiled and look towards the direction of the leaf village. "I am proud of her." It frowned "However, it sadness me I can not tell her that" it turned towards Leo "Leo can you tell her that for me?" Leo nodded "Thank you. Anyway the reason why I asked you to come to the leaf village is that someone is coming. From your village" Leo face started to show concern. "What do you mean?" Leo asked as the figure lean against the tree again and gave out a sigh. "But the good news is she is not the target... Her teammate is" it crossed it's arms as it fixed the cracked headband with the Konoha symbol on it. "Just keep a eye on her. I want her safe." it said. "I'll do my best but in a couple of days the exams will begin and when they do I'll take my leave back to my village while she is gone" Leo told it as he walked next to it. It nodded. "I am aware of it Leo and when they enter the forest I'll watch over them" It turned and started to walk into the forest. "Yumi?" Leo called out as she stopped walking "Take care until I see you next time." Yumi turned and nodded at him as she dissolved into a dark cloud and was gone.

* * *

Okay, here is another chapter. I hoped you liked it and like I said before things are going to start happening now. Well Bye-Bye.


	4. Team Seven

Chapter Four:

Team Seven

Gaara left the hotel after the small talk with his sensei. It didn't matter to him what they were planning to do to the village all that did was Sakura but then he remembered. He stopped walking as he thought things over. It did not matter to him what happens to the village and it's people but his flower was part of the village. She would be in danger and he would part of that. He frowned as he kept thinking. He would be responsible for her suffering and seeing she is a leaf ninja she might fight him in order to defend her village. He kept walking with his arms down. He didn't want that. At least not to her he didn't. After a another while passed on his sibling joined him again. They were standing at a corner til Gaara spotted the man from before. The one that was speaking to Sakura earlier. He was walking past them and then took the next turn. _'I need to keep an eye on him'_ Gaara thought to himself as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He only waited until he heard a very familiar voice.

"I said No Leo" he looked to his side to see Sakura walking with the blonde kid and man behind her. "But Sakura-sama" the man told her as he pushed the blonde kid back "What if-" Sakura stopped walking. The man and the kid stopped as well. He watched Sakura take a deep breath and turned towards the man and crossed her arms. "I said No Leo." She said as the man was about to speak "No" the man now stood quiet. "Okay" he said in defeat. The kid yelled "That's right Sakura show him who's boss" he saw Sakura laugh a bit at the kid's remark. At that Gaara felt angry at that kid. It bothered him a lot to see he is making his flower laugh. His flower. Then he saw another kid walk to them. He had black hair blue shirt with white shorts. He started to speak to the group then the blonde kid was being held back by Sakura. The blonde kid was very angry. Gaara kept watching the small group then the man started to laugh and everyone calmed down.

"Hey Kankuro" Temari whispered to her brother as Gaara was distracted. "What?" Kankuro whispered back. "It is me or has Gaara been weird lately?" she asked. Kankuro stood silent then he spoke "Now that I think about it... Yeah he has." Temari put on a confused look. "I wonder whats causing him to act this way?" Her brother asked her. Temari thought hard "Well let's see what has been going on?" Kankuro shrugged his shoulders "You are useful you know that?" Temari said sarcastically as her brother gave off an annoyed face. "Well then lets try and put some pieces that I think were part of his behavior" Temari said as her brother nodded. "Let's see when did this started to happen..."

"Oh it was the day before we left Suna. Remember how he was more inpatient than usual?" Kankuro told his sister. "Temari nodded "That's right so that means what causing him to act like this is in this village." She said as she put her hand on her head. "Maybe it has to do with those people over there" Kankuro said looking at the group then back at his sister. Temari looked closely at the group. She spotted Sakura and her eyes went wide as she took a step back bumping into Kankuro. "Can... Can it be?" she said shocked. "What can it be?" Kankuro asked as Temari stood up again. She took a deep breath. "That girl with the pink hair does she... does she remind you of someone?" Temari asked a bit nervously. Kankuro only started at his sister before looking back at the group. He stood there getting a good look at the pink hair girl then in a flash he saw a little girl with pink hair running around with Gaara. Back when they were only kids. His face went pale because then he remembered what happened after that girl was gone. He took some steps back he looked at Temari. "Is she... That girl?" Kankuro asked with fear. "I think so" Temari said as she crossed her arms. "So I guess all this time the rumors were true then" Kankuro asked as Temari nodded as they both looked at Gaara who was still watching the girl. "I guess he really did have that feeling towards her" the two sand siblings stood there and saw the group leave.

* * *

Naruto was walking beside Sasuke with Sakura behind them. She stopped walking and saw how they guys kept walking on without her. She started to walk the opposite direction and took the right turn. She started to walk onto a small dirt trail and kept going as she went into some woods and stopped at a small lake. She sat down at the bench that was there and took a deep breath. She was felt the wind play with her hair as she thought of what Leo said to her earlier:  
"Hey Sakura-sama?" Leo asked her as she was walking to the bridge. "What is it?". "I just wanted to tell you that Yumi said she was proud of you" Sakura stopped walking as she looked Leo. "What did you say?" she asked "Yumi? She said that?" Leo nodded. Sakura frowned "Yumi's gone Leo" she told him. "Well I know for sure that if she was here she would've told you herself" Leo gave off a big smile.

Sakura gave off another deep breath as she hugged her legs. She hid her face and stayed like that until she heard a soft voice call her. She looked up to see Gaara. He had a worried face on. "Gaara?" she asked surpised "How did you-" Gaara cut her off. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Sakura looked at the lake before she said "Nothing I was just remembering some things. That's all". Gaara looked at her before also looking at the lake. He kept wondering what was going on. He was concerned he really was. He heard a small laugh as he turned to see Sakura laughing at his sand was tickling her. Gaara must've been deep into thought that he didn't notice his sand come out of his gourd. As he watched what was going on a faint smile came upon his face. Sakura was laughing as she covered her face with her arms as the sand pretended to act like it was going to attack her but instead just circled around her. It's true that Gaara wasn't controlling the sand at the moment and normally he would be mad seeing it would be his demon controlling the sand. But seeing the demon was actually make her laugh again made him relax a bit. Also seeing how the demon also choose her would mean that even he wouldn't hurt her. Besides he thought that his flower always looked better with a smile on. He loved to see the smile she would use when they played around.

"Ok. Ok." Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath "I feel better now". Gaara was going to put the sand away but it put itself into his gourd before he did. "So" Sakura started as she fixed her hair seeing it got a bit messed up. "Are you enjoying your stay here in Konaha so far?" She asked as Gaara nodded. "Yes it's been nice" he said as Sakura started to tighten her headband. "Hey Gaara I been wanting to ask" Sakura started "I haven't seen Kankuro or Temari around" Gaara froze "Are they here as well?" Gaara looked down as he said " Yea they are here too". He looked at Sakura to see her smile grow a bit bigger. "Really?!" she asked as Gaara nodded "Where are they?" she asked again. "They are at the hotel" Gaara replied. He looked down again. "It's still early." Sakura said as she stood up "Hey can we go see them?" Gaara looked up at her and said "If that's what you want". Sakura put her arms behind her back as she walked in front of Gaara "Well then" she grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him up "What are we waiting for? Let's go" she told him as she lead them out of the woods.

Truth be told Gaara didn't want to go see his siblings. He just wanted to spend the afternoon with Sakura. But he saw how happy she got upon hearing his siblings were here as well. He tighten his grip on Sakura's hand as they were walking onto the side walk. He was still wondering what caused his flower to be so sad. He kept walking but stopped as soon he felt his flower's hand missing. He turned to see Sakura next to him with a concerned face. "Is everything alright Gaara?" she asked as Gaara nodded. "Yes everything is fine" he walked over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand and started to lead her towards the hotel.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were walking around the village. They were looking for their team mate. They turned around the corner to see a sight that shocked both of them. "Who's that?" Naruto asked annoyed. "I don't know but I am not going to wait to find out" Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura and Gaara. "Sakura" he said in a strong voice causing the two teens to stop. "Hello Sasuke" she replied. Sakura pulled her hand away as Gaara glared at Sasuke and seeing he was behind Sakura she couldn't see him. "Who is this person?" Sasuke tone in a clam tone but in a way sounded demanding. "This is my friend Gaara" Sakura said with a smile "We been friends since kids" She stood next to Gaara as she put her arms behind her back. "He is here to take the Chunin Exams too" Sasuke kept looking at Sakura's friend as Naruto walked up to them.

"So your name is Gaara huh?" Naruto asked as Gaara simply nodded with a small glare towards Naruto as well. Gaara was disturbed by them. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and i'm going to became Hokage one day!" Naruto said with confidence. Gaara looked to see Sasuke staring at him as he spoke "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said plainly. Then Gaara saw as he looked towards Sakura "Sakura" Sasuke said "Come on we need to talk" Sakura put on a small frown.

"I thought we already agreed on all the things already" She said a bit sadly as Sasuke walked up to her "Now" he said his voice a bit more demanding. Gaara watched how this boy was treating his flower and he didn't like it at all. His flower needed to be treated with care not like this. Sakura gave out a small sigh and said "Sorry Gaara I guess I have to go." Gaara looked at Sakura with a soft look. Sasuke noticed the change of attitude in him. "If you want we can still hang out tomorrow" Sakura said as Gaara nodded. He walked towards but Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her away leaving Gaara standing there. Naruto stayed behind. Once his team mate where far enough Naruto simply turned around and said "So Your Gaara. Sakura has told me some things about you." Gaara looked at Naruto "She was also my first friend. After she moved back." Gaara turned towards him "She really did miss you" Gaara's eyes went a bit wide. Naruto was going to say something else but they heard Sasuke's voice calling Naruto. "I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back. He looked at Gaara and said "Later" and ran off to catch up with his team. Gaara stood there as Naruto words kept going through his head _'She missed me'_ He gave off a faint smile _'She meant it then. She really did miss me'_

* * *

Okay here is another Chapter. I hope I didn't take too long anyways now things are starting to happen. I will try to go back to my usual posting which used to be Twice a week. Well anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I did try to have more Sakura and Gaara contact but I am not so sure I did enough. Anyway I want to thank** Blossom-channn** for telling I spelt Temari wrong. I completely forgot to check if I got their names right. Well then Bye-Bye.


	5. Sand and Leaf

Chapter Five:

Sand and Leaf

Sakura hurried through the village as she made her way to the bridge. Her team have been training in preparation of the Exams. Usually she always leaves with plenty of time to spare and arrives on time... this but this morning was different. With Leo visiting it made things a lot more different back at the household. Not only was he a bit overprotective but also he could be the most distracting person ever. So as Sakura kept running along she noticed a huge group of villagers huddled in a group. She stopped seeing it was blocking her path. She started to walk around it hopping to get through. She didn't bother to see what was going on as she manged to get past it. She took a deep breath as she saw the sight of the bridge. It relieved her to see that her sensei wasn't there yet. So a small smile was planted on her face as she started to walk towards the bridge. She kept walking until she heard a voice call out to her from behind. She turned to see Gaara with his arms crossed and soft eyes. Sakura smiled more as she went to him. She saw to more people with him. A boy and a girl.

"AH!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms "Why is taking Sakura so long?!" He had a frown "She is always on time what is keeping her!" Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye. He saw a slash of pink... with red? Sasuke turned to see that not to far from the bridge he saw Sakura. He saw that the boy from before was with her and with him two other people. A girl with what appeared to a closed fan on her back and a boy with a thing on his back. "It's so boring!" Naruto whined as he just saw Sasuke walk past him. He followed Sasuke with his eyes until he saw he was heading for Sakura. "Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly as he ran over to them passing Sasuke.

* * *

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as Gaara only replied "I saw how you weren't able to see my siblings made you sad. So I brought them to you" Sakura looked at the two people as they smiled at her. "Long time no see Sakura" Temari said with a smile as Kankuro also smiled and said "Nice to see you again". Sakura gave off a bright smile as she replied "What have you two been up too?" Before any of the two siblings had a chance to answer a voice called Sakura from behind. As Sakura turned around she saw Naruto run to her engulfing her in a hug. "What took you so long!" he said as Gaara stared at Naruto with angry eyes.

"Naruto get off me" Sakura said as she pushed him off of her making him hit the ground. Dusting herself off Sakura saw Sasuke coming. "Sakura" Sasuke said as he stop in front of her. "What did I tell you yesterday?" he said in a bit angry tone. "And I say again No" she told him back crossing her arms. Sasuke was now really getting annoyed and was about to say something if a voice didn't win him first. "Hey I'm not so sure what is going on but from what I can tell your not going to be bossing around Sakura like that" Everyone turned to see the girl with the four ponytails speak "Not while i'm around" Temari put her hands on her hip. It's true she did freak out a bit when she first saw Sakura but when Gaara told her and her brother to get ready early and to meet him at this place at a certain hour made her a bit happy. Because in the end even though her and Sakura didn't really spend much time together as kids they were still friends. "And you might be?" Sasuke asked as the girl crossed her arms. "My name is Temari" she said "And if you dare to act like that again towards Sakura your going to be sorry!" she said. "Hmp" was all Sasuke said as put his hand inside his pockets. "You guys please settle down" Sakura said standing in between them. "But Sakura he" Temari started if Gaara didn't cut her up by saying "Temari she said to stop" Gaara gave her a small glare that quickly shut her up. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked Kankuro. Kankuro just gave off a smile as he said "My name is Kankuro. You are?" he asked back. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha". "And I am Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto said energetically as he showed of his head band by moving it a bit. "I doubt I asked your name" Kankuro replied. Upon hearing that response Naruto was sitting next to a corner of the bridge muttering to himself 'No one wants to know my name..' over and over again. "Aw. Kankuro I now he can be very annoying but that wasn't that a bit to harsh?" Sakura said looking at Naruto from the distance. Kankuro froze as he saw Gaara giving him a death glare. He knew he was in trouble now. Gaara told them earlier that if any of them messed up it wasn't good... and apparently he just messed up. Wanting to correct his mistake Kankuro said quickly "Now that I think about it... Maybe I have. After all I highly doubt that was a good first impression on him" Sakura turned towards them and shrugged her shoulders "I wouldn't worry about that. It common for him to be like that" she said as she crossed her arms. She looked at and Naruto as he was now circling his finger on the ground as he kept muttering to himself. Kankuro gave a small sigh of relief. With Sakura's respond his life was spared. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura. This is no time for you to be with your friends. We are to wait on the bridge until our sensei comes" he said with a slightly annoyed tone. Sakura gave off a frown. He was right this was not time for hanging out. After all with the exams only days away they needed to fit any training they could before the big day comes. "Yeah I know" Sakura said as she turned to Gaara and his group "Well I have to go now." Gaara nodded "Maybe it'll be a good idea for all of you to go train too. You can use the area from my household if you like." Gaara looked at Sakura. "are you sure?" he asked as she nodded. "Yeah I don't mind. Apparently I had more land that what I thought... Besides I saw a sandy area there too. It could help with your sand attacks." she said with a smile. Gaara nodded as he saw Sasuke glaring at him from Sakura's back. "Sakura" Sasuke said "Are you sure about that?" he asked her. "Well then see all of you soon" Sakura gave Gaara a hug ignoring Sasuke's question. "Naruto! Were going back! Come on!" Sakura yelled over to him as looked up and nodded. As Team Seven walked back to their waiting spot Sasuke looked back to see that Gaara starring back at him. Both of them glaring at each other until Gaara started to make his way back. Once they reached their spot Sasuke got more serious. "Are you crazy Sakura... Letting those people into your backyard? From all we know they could be planning an attack on Konaha" Sasuke said angry. "I known them since I was small. I know they won't do that" Sakura said as Naruto started to be energetic once again. "Hmp. That doesn't mean you know them. You only been around them for only months and for years you been away from them... They could be playing you for a fool right now and you wouldn't know it! Letting them close to your home was a big mistake!" Sasuke said raising his voice. He was very bothered by this. Sakura was stumped. He could be right but she knew he was wrong and besides when did he care what she did. If before he would go on like she wasn't there but now he's been after her since Gaara came. With that in mind Sakura had her come back "And since when you cared what I do? If before you would go on like I didn't existed and now you wouldn't leave me alone!" Sakura said back with her hands on her hips. Sasuke eyes widen as he stood still. "Hey yeah!" Naruto joined in "Your always in your world. When did you care about us?" he said at him.

"It's not that I care what she does" Sasuke said turning away from them "It's... that I know they are planning something... that's.. all" He said crossing his arms. In his mind he remembered how when he first saw Gaara. He was holding Sakura's hand. He frowned then realized that his hand was in a fist. He looked at his hand. He felt earlier anger with he saw them together. But he kept telling himself that was because Gaara was using Sakura to get info on the village.. but after what Sakura told him he wasn't so convinced anymore... They all stayed quiet until a voice saying "Sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path and had to take the long way here"

* * *

So here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I am really hoping I didn't start to mess it up. Anyways in the next chapter is when they take the written exam. Well I'll try to post these up more quicker. Until then bye-bye.


	6. Written Exam

Chapter Six:

Written Exam 

This was the day. Time for the written exam. Team seven walked up stairs and after exposing the illusion of a class sign a small battle was stopped between Sasuke and Neji by a boy dressed in green and bushy eyebrows. "Please be my girlfriend. I'll protect you until the day I die" he told Sakura as she stood there a bit freaked out. After turning him down Sakura got her team out of there and headed to the real classroom. Upon entering the empty class Sakura took her seat and let out a small sigh. She was a bit nervous about this exam as she heard her team mates sit near her. Then she heard what sounded like sand moving she opened her eyes to see Gaara seated next to her. She smiled at him as he did the same only with a smaller smile that was unnoticeable to other people. They started to talk a bit as they waited for the rest of people to come to the room.

During the whole time Sasuke sat behind Sakura with his hands close to his face. He was listening to Sakura's conversation with Gaara. So far they only talked about what they done when they were kids. "I still can't believe you weren't even able to see the ribbon since it blended right in" Sakura said with a small laugh. Gaara moved a bit as he nodded. "Remember when we used to play in the sand box?" Sakura asked as Gaara nodded. Sasuke noticed a small strand of sand coming out from his ground towards Sakura. It circled her without her even noticing it then he saw Gaara sit a bit closer. He didn't know why but he felt angry at seeing Gaara this close to his team mate. Then it hit him.

Team mate. That's what she was to him. Just a team mate... nothing more... nothing less. He knew that to Naruto though, Sakura wasn't just a team mate. It was clear to him Naruto had perhaps a slightly more than a crush on Sakura. But if she was just a team mate then why is he feeling so angry right now. All this emotions didn't start until this guy came along and maybe why he didn't feel anything before just because he knew Sakura didn't feel that way towards Naruto. But when this Gaara came along not only she has been more easy going but she been more happy... as if she had a crush on him. Sasuke felt lighting hit him as he thought this possibility. If Sakura liked Gaara that way it would be easier for him to get info... and it would mean that him acting this way towards her as he was now meant either he knew of her crush and is playing her as a fool or is trying to get to like him because even Sasuke had to admit Sakura was good in hiding her interest. The only person he knew was able to tell what she liked was three people. Two of those dead and the other doesn't share. He looked at Naruto who was in the corner staring at Gaara and Sakura with clear jealousy on his face. He could go and confirm his theory but seeing Naruto wasn't the type to go out and share what Sakura likes made him think more.

_'Well... With Sakura's guardians dead that only leaves Naruto on who could read Sakura's expressions. But Naruto won't tell me easily that for sure.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He remembered that it was Naruto who stood by her when the deaths of Yumi and Sora came to Sakura on the day they were going to do some training. He remembered Sakura wearing a Black ribbon on her for a long time and she was still wearing it but you had to look for it seeing she hid it well. A small giggle made Sasuke look up as he saw Gaara using his sand to make random figures on the desk. Sasuke got mad and what made it worse was that he didn't know why he was getting mad. Was it because Sakura was falling into their trap so easily? Was it because she did have a crush on Gaara?... Or was it something else?... Sasuke put his hands close to his face as he closed his eyes. He listened to the conversation below him. He listened closer since now Gaara was speaking in a low voice.

"It's nice to know that you never been afraid of my sand" Gaara said as the sand went into the gourd. "I'll admit at first I was afraid of it." Sakura said as Gaara froze. Did that mean Sakura was afraid of him? The whole time? She lied to him he was about to go mad until what Sakura said calmed him down instantly "Because I was afraid that the sand was going to hurt you. I remember how it shaped another creature and that it was sand who hurt people and even if I got hurt I just hoped that you didn't hurt yourself" Gaara stood there shocked. He felt like he was a kid again and meeting Sakura for the first time when she told him that instead of being sacred of him controlling sand but was amazed by it. "And I'm glad you didn't get hurt" He gave off a small smile as he heard her said that. "Yeah. I didn't get hurt..." Gaara said sitting a little closer "But it hurt me when the sand hurt you" he said lowly.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard that. He looked down to see Gaara's hand reaching for Sakura's then his ground blocked the view from their hands. Now he was really mad. Just when he was about to stand up and yell the Exams has just started. After the exam was taken and the last question was about to be asked. He noticed Sakura's hand pull away from Gaara. When she did that Sasuke heard what sounded like a faint sound of Sand rushing coming from inside Gaara's gourd. But he felt better when he saw Sakura pull away from him like that... Made him feel a bit relieved. Then he wondered what she was going to do later on. Then he stopped himself. Why did he care what Sakura did later on? All he cared about was being stronger to defeat his older brother and on getting revenge._ 'this is going to mess with me... I just know it'_ Sasuke thought to himself as the exams ended.

* * *

Okay so here is another chapter. Yay! I manged to write another one today and thought why not post it already? I know it a bit werid and it mostly focused on Sasuke but I thought it would be okay if I wrote like this for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and once again hope I am not ruining it for anyone. Well then Bye-Bye.


	7. After the Written Exams

Chapter Seven:

After the Written Exams

After the Exams Gaara quickly followed Sakura out the room. As they walked down the hallway he heard her take a deep breath. "I'm glad that's over" she said putting a strand of hair away from her face. They exited the building and headed to the small lake. They both sat down as Sakura put her hand over her mouth as she gave out a small yawn. Gaara sat with his back straight and his arms crossed. He looked behind them and stood up. "What's wrong Gaara?" Sakura asked as she stood up as well. Gaara glared and said "why are you two spying on us?" then two people stood out from behind the trees.

"Sorry about that" Kankuro said as he put his hand on the back of his head. He gave out a nervous laugh as Temari nodded and did the same. "Temari? Kankuro?" Sakura said confused before she smiled "Hey guys!". Gaara kept glaring as he felt his flower run past them and to his siblings. "What brings you two here?" Sakura asked as Temari gave off a bright smile and replied "Oh you know just exploring this part of the village" they both gave off a small laugh. "so what were you and Gaara doing here?" The girls turned to Kankuro speaking "And more alone... Hmmmm?" Kankuro said with a suspicious smile. Sakura looked at him strange. "What do you mean?" she asked him as Kankuro spoke again. "Well you two are-" Kankuro stopped as a voice spoke to him. "It doesn't concern you" Gaara said standing by Sakura's left side. You could tell he was very mad. After all, he wanted to be with his flower alone so it makes sense that him finding his siblings spying on him and his flower made him mad. Plus Kankuro had the nerve to confront Sakura about it too. That made him very angry seeing it was his life and not his. He had no right to intrude on it like that and more on his flower. "Uhh. Nevermind" Kankuro said as he gave out a very nervous laugh. There was a moment of silence until a familiar voice was heard near by. Sakura looked towards the direction and heard another familiar voice. She gave out a small sigh as she said "and this was supposed to be my spot" Gaara got worried when she said that. Because it ment that even though his siblings came uninivted he had to admit that even he came like that as well. He did just pop out of nowhere on her.

"Sorry" Gaara said in a very low voice as Sakura turned to him and quickly "Oh I don't mean it like that Gaara! Your always welcome here!" she said with a smile hoping to cheer him up. Gaara looked her and nodded as the voices both spoke. "There you are!" Sakura turned and said "Hello Leo. Naruto. Something wrong?" she asked them as Naruto nodded "Not really but Kakashi-sensei wants to speak to you. He said it was urgent" Naruto said with his arms up in the air with his hands behind his back. "Yes Sakura-sama he even came by the household and asked for you. But I told him you were taking your exams and might return when they end..." Leo said a bit worried. "And where is Kakashi-sensei now Leo?" Sakura asked. "He's still at the household... He been waiting for at least an hour now" Leo said a bit worried. "An Hour!" Sakura said shocked "Then its urgent." She gave out a deep breath "But what does he want to tell me?" Naruto crossed his arms and said "Well we won't find out standing around!" he yelled as he ran towards Sakura and grabbed ahold of her hand "Let's go!" he yelled while dragging her away from the sand siblings. "Sorry about this" Leo said to them as he turned and followed Naruto.

Once they were out of sight. Things weren't okay at the moment. Temari stood there like a statue since she heard a sound that made her freeze. She slowly looked to see Gaara's sand around him. It was uneasy to as it moved around. "You two" she heard Gaara said in an angry tone "Why are you two here" he said as the sand grew more violently. Temari saw it coming her way as she moved aside saying "I'm sorry but I need to tell Sakura about something and tell you that our sensei wants to meet us!" she said quickly hoping she would be spared. Luck was with her this time as the sand didn't do any damage but a faint sctrach she got when moving out the way. "Yeah what Temari said" Kankuro said as he moved aside to from the sand. Then it got his leg. Kankuro gave out a small cry of pain as it wrapped around him slowly picking him up. "How dare you" Gaara said with a death glare at Kankuro. "How dare you ask her those questions when it's not of your business!" Gaara said as he tighten his hand a little bit. "Gaara please stop he didn't mean it though" Temari said hoping Gaara will let her brother go. She heard the groans of Kankuro as a voice stopped the sand children.

"Gaara?" It said as Gaara turned towards the side of the forest where a figure stood there. Not letting go of his grip Gaara asked coldly "Who are you?". But the voice only said "What has happened to you? Why are you hurting your own brother?" Gaara was getting annoying as he turned back to his 'brother' and continued on. "What would Sakura think of you when she learns of this?" That paused Gaara as looked back again to see a woman that he saw in his childhood. It was Sakura's Guardian Yumi. He noticed her crack leaf village headband as a small piece fell off. "Please Gaara put Kankuro down." he looked at his brother. Who was this lady to tell what to do? She didn't have any right to interfere with this until she said "Sakura would've wanted you too. After all, all three of you are her childhood friends" Gaara let Kankuro go as Temari ran to Kankuro to see if he was alright. Gaara looked back to see she was gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she entered her living room to see her teacher reading his book. He looked up at her and said in a surpised tone "Oh you came quick." He said as he closed his book and put it away. Sakura's and Naruto's mouths both dropped open at that statement. Was it possible Kakashi-sensei was that into his book that he didn't notice an hour past by but instead he believe was only a few minuets? "Now then" Kakashi said standing up "Sakura." He said in a more focused tone "there is something I need to tell you in private but seeing how close you are and Naruto are I think it's best that both of you hear this" The two kids both stood still. Both a bit afraid and curious of what it was.

* * *

Well then this is Chapter Seven! Yay! I wonder is you can guess what he going to then tell them. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this and is enjoying my story so far. I hope I am not messing it up. By the way. I been think of adding a small chapter to **That Makes Two Of Us**. Just like a side chapter when they do something fun... Anyways if you would like me to do it then please tell because i'm for it. Well then Bye-Bye


	8. Hard Truth

Chapter Eight:

Hard Truth

Naruto walked along side Sakura. He's been trying to cheer her up after what Kakashi told her. "Geez. Sorry Sakura. I had no idea" Naruto said as Sakura stopped and sat on a bench with him at her side. "It's okay. It's not like it's your fault" Sakura said. "But... Not being able to use your justu.. After so much work into it" Naruto said sadly "I mean you been through a lot of pressure just to be able to summon one but now you can't" He put his hands on his lap. "Well" Sakura said as she wiped her eye "If what Kakashi-sensei says is true then it would explain why my clan is mostly known for being medics instead of fighters." She wiped her other eye. It really did sadden her that she was trying her best not to cry but even so it just got to her. Naruto was quick to notice. "Hey. hey hey Sakura don't worry about it okay. Just you wait when you need to use it Kakashi-sensei will see that he was wrong about you" Naurto said confidently. Sakura nodded "Yeah. Just because I was able to summon my first 'shadow' at an early age doesn't mean I will go wild with it". "That's the spirit!" Naurto said happily "Now let's get some lunch" he said as they heard a small growl. Sakura started to laugh as Naruto stood up "Come on, lets go get some ramen! I'm starving!" Sakura stood up. "Okay okay i'm going." she said as they both made their way to town.

Sasuke was walking around the village when he spotted the three sand siblings. They were walking far from him as they took a turn out of sight. He was about to run after them to confront them but two familiar voices made him stop and turn instead. He saw Naruto and Sakura coming his way. He put his hands into his pockets and walked up to them. "Hello Sakura, Naruto" he said as both of them stopped and looked at him. "Hey there Sasuke" Sakura replied as Naruto said the same. "What are you two up too?" Sasuke asked. "Well at the moment Naruto-" a small growl interrupted Sakura's sentence as Naruto whined a bit. "Come on Sakura! I am starving!" Sasuke looked at Naruto. He got the idea of what was going on. "Okay then... I'll just go now" Sasuke said as Sakura nodded and started to walk away with Naruto behind her.

The two leaf ninjas ate their meals as Naruto was grinning. "That was great!" he said with a full stomach "This is the best place to eat!" he said beaming. They paid and left. It was beginning to became afternoon so the sun was almost ready to set. "Well Naruto I think it's best that I go home now. After all Leo will be leaving back to his village in a day or two and he wanted to spend the rest of his days off with the whole clan." Sakura explain as they both stopped at a corner. "Okay Sakura" Naruto replied smiling with his hands behind his back "I'll see you tomorrow then. I was thinking of doing some training before we do our exams" He put crossed his arms "Of course I was thinking of doing that tomorrow. Hey! Come train with me Sakura!" Naruto said excited "It'll be fun with the two of us!". Sakura stood and thought for a second. "Aww" Naruto whinned a bit "come on Sakura.". Then Sakura sighed and smiled as she nodded "Okay. I come with you" she said as Naruto yelled in joy. "Hey! Why not invite Leo too? He was a big help last time he trained with us" Sakura laughed a bit and nodded. "Are you sure it's not you just wanting to beat him because last time he was beating by holding your head while you tried to land a hit?" Sakura giggled a bit as Naruto put on a frown. "No..." he said looking away "Ok. Maybe.." he said looking back. "Alright at what time?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled. "I was thinking around eight in the morning" Sakura nodded. "sounds good" Naruto started to running in his direction while yelling "See you tomorrow then!" He waved at her as she waved back. She started to make her way home. She took a deep breath as she got closer to her home. When she entered she showered and got ready for bed. She didn't eat dinner seeing she ate with Naruto so now all she wanted was to sleep. "Yes Sakura-sama!" Leo said with a smile on his face. "Now that's settled" Sakura told herself as she laid down on her bed "Now I can sleep" she told herself once again as she closed her eyes and drifted in sleep.

* * *

Gaara sat on the hotel's roof. He was thinking of what happen earlier when Yumi appeared. _'But how? If Yumi died years ago?'_ Gaara thought to himself '_How is this possible_' He kept thinking til a voice from his mind spoke.** 'Well it appears that they were wrong. Seeing she is well and alive'** it laughed at Gaara. He frowned as he stood up and looked towards Sakura's home. _'It's still daylight... Maybe... I'll go see my flower'_ Gaara thought to himself as he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop until the trial began. He then jumped between the trees til he saw her window. He landed on the window to see Sakura in her bed sleeping. _'Darn. She's already asleep'_ Gaara thought as a frown came on his face. **'tough luck pup. Did you forget? They need their sleep... Unlike you.'** Gaara looked down to see that the window was open about two inches. After a minute Gaara was inside her room by using his sand to get in. He leaned against the wall. He looked around to see it was different from when they were kids. The tree was gone and there wasn't much pink anymore.

* * *

Well heres another chapter I hope you enjoy. Once Leo leaves they will go into the Forest of Death. I hope I am not ruing this story for you guys. Anyway I am still considering another side chapter from when they were kids. So let me know if you would like that. Well then Bye-Bye.


End file.
